Nao Sadatsuka
Sadatsuka Nao(貞塚 ナオ Sadatsuka Nao) is one of the students in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy and also Nakiri Erina's yuri stalker. Being a hidden admirer from afar, Sadatsuka would do anything to get close to Erina by all means necessary, including eliminate Erina's ally and rivals (such as Soma) who deemed as a stubborn "rock block" for her weird affection towards to Erina. Appearance Sadatsuka has Sadako-like appearance due to her very long hair that would leave only her right eye open. She is also appears to dressed in a neat uniform, despite her messy hairdo. Personality As the stalker of the Tootsuki Princess, Sadatsuka would do anything to get close to Erina at all time. As obsessive upon ,she is also not a bright person as jealously has took over her logic. In her mindset, Sadatsuka would claimed whoever get too close to Erina other than her, would considered her "mortal enemy" (not sure if Soma is one of them despite he has most conversation with Erina than anyone in the academy) and she would not hesitate to crush her "love rivals" and place herself as Erina's associate, even if that person is much close to Erina (Erina's secretary for example). Her jealousy aura is so strong that even the academy security guards would shivered in fear. She is also appears to be a masochist, who considered pain from insults and beating as her twisted pleasure, Sadatsuka would use her masochistic nature to get near towards her idol. However, it is well known that her pain-inflected pleasure is worth only exclusively from Erina since Sadatsuka would considered Erina as everything to her. Plot Back Story Little to be known about the stalker, yet it is quite known as she hiddenly admired Erina for a long time. Life in the Academy Pre & Post Soma's First Transfer to the Academy It is speculated that Sadatsuka is among of many students listens to Soma's infamous ambitious speech during the Orientation Day Ceremony,and even heard upon Soma's first Shokugeki victory against his fellow Council member, Nakiri Erina's champion, Mito Ikumi. Yet she paid lesser attention towards to Erina's nemesis, especially about his humble background that left she underestimate and ignored Soma, while imagined herself to be on Erina's side and deemed her secretary as a "rock block" for her obsessive love for Erina; assumed that Erina's Secretary is the reason behind Erina's "lack of attention" upon her. Like Erina and others, Sadatsuka is then joined the other student to the Tootsuki Resort for the Training Camp and joined the 628 students to be qualified for this year Training Camp. Chosen For the Gala of All Festivals Main Article: Tootsuki Autumn Arc Several months after, Sadatsuka is chosen as one of the 60 participants for the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election (one of the 30 participant in Block B) while climb up onto a tree and looked Erina from afar with her binoculars. As always, Sadatsuka would praised silently about Erina, and she would fantasized over her position with Erina is like a dream floating around the clouds , like a prince who read a poem to his believed princess to gain her affection. In the same view however, she also see Erina's Secretary beside with her. Infuriated by the scene and jealousy has boiled over her mind, Sadatsuka would vowed herself to defeat her in the Gala of All Festival as a necessity in order to get close to Erina, while begin to laugh hysterically as her dark aura is felt by the academy security guards (which chose rather to ignored it). Month After and The Arrival of Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale:Part 1 Cooking Style It is still remained unknown if Sadatsuka is skillful in cookery. Dishes ''Shokugeki'' Record Official Clubs *None Trivia *Sadatsuka's design is literary inspired from Yamamura Sadako, the iconic Japanese horror movie antagonist from The Ring series. *Sadatsuka is seemly also one of few students who paid lesser attention towards Soma despite his infamous ambitious speech has gotten all the student's attention and his early impressions in the academy made both lecturer and students taken his attention seriously. Category:Female Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant